Wanted
by MiaJourneyFan4Life
Summary: Courtney Matthews finds herself in a world of trouble..Who will be there to help her out when she needs them the most?


Chapter.1

The courtroom sat in silence as the liitle redheaded boy took the stand.  
He was nervous,his palms were sweaty.  
He took his seat and swore to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth..

He looked around thecourtroom,his mother had tears in her eyes as did his aunt.  
His uncle had the same expression he always had,the blank stare.  
Next to him was his so-called fiance. He didnt get why his uncle was with that woman when it was obvious to everyone that he didnt love her.

He locked eyes with his father.The man that they were accusing of murder,he knew his father didnt kill that man.He had to make them understand that his father promised him he wouldnt hurt him.

He saw his grandpa stand up and approach him.How could he call him that,he wasant part of their family,he just used everyone to further his goals...

"Michel,did you see who killed your father?" John Durant asked his grandson with no compasion.

"My father is right there," Micheal said as he pointed to his father.

"Your bilogical father," the old man asked annoyed at the little kid.

"No."

The odler man looked at the jury,he saw nothing,no recognition of what they were thinking,.  
He needed to make them belive that Sonny Corinthos commited this crime.

"Are you telling me Micheal that you didnt see your father Sonny Corinthos take a pillow and place it over your bilogical fathers face,smothering him to death?"

The whole couortroom was filled with yells...

"You dont have to answer hime buddy" Sonny said.

"Durant way to go,tormenting a little boy who is your grandson non the less," Justus said.

Carly Corinthos was by her son's side in minutes...

"Your sick,he is a little boy and your asking him these questions," she said as she hugged her son.

Courtney Morgan watched it all from the back of the courtroom...

The judge punded the gravel but no on cared.They were all yelling and screaming...

She knew that Micheal killed AJ.Carly told her that he didnt remember.She also knew that Sonny wouldnt survive in prison.

Her family was falling apart and she couldnt do anything about it.

"I will have order in this courtroom," the judge yelled.

"Now will you please take your seat and let Mr.Durant finish his..."

"The hell I will," Carly hissed at the judge.

At that point Courtney saw tears in Micheal's eyes.He was a strong little boy,but he was just a little boy who didnt need any of this...

"No your honor I am finished with this witness..." Durant said as he looked Carly.

"Ok Micheal you can go on home..." the jude said..."We will no take a 15 minute recess.."

"Ok Mr.Man lets go home.." Carly said as she streched her arm out for her little boy...

"Can I talk to dad first?" the little boy asked.

"Sure sweetie," she said as she let go of his arm...

"Hey dad," Micheal said as he approched his father.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Sonny asked worried about his son.

"Yeah.I'm sorry for messing up dad,I didnt know what to say." the little noy said as he looked at the gorund.

"You did fine,now go home and tell Morgan and Krisitina everything will be all right ok can u do that for me?"

"Sure.." he said as he begcan to walk away...he then turned around and ran to his father to hug him.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

20 Minutes Later

"Mr.Durant you may call your next witness..." teh judge said.

"Thank you your honor,I call Matthews," he said as he faced the courtroom.

Courtney wasant expected to testify,she had recieved the summos that she might but nothign was certain.

She stood up and wlked to take the stand...

"Please raise you right hand and palce your left on the bible," the bailif said.

"Do you swear to tell the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do," she said..She looked at her family as she sat down..

"Now Ms.Matthews,you are Sonny's sister are you not?" Durant asked.

"Yes I am." she replied.

Courtney looked at her brother and gave him a weak smile.

"Ms.Matthews did you call thepolice on your brother telling them that he was going to kill Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"I..um..I..." she stammered.

"Well did you," John asked again.

"Yes I did," Courtney said softly not wanting to look at Sonny.

"So you do admit your borther is capable of murder?"

"I guess we all are at times." she answered.

"Thats not what I asked," John said as he looked at the judge.

"Ms.Matthews answer.." the judge started...

"Look Sonny didnt kill AJ..." Courtney said as she stood up...

"I killed him..I killed the lousy bastard...And I'm not sorry.." she finished...

Carly started yelling at Courtney to shut up,as did Sonny and Jason...

"Courtney dont say anything,"Sonny said as he stood up and walked towards his sister but the bailif wouldnt let him go toward her.

"Ms.Matthews are you confessing to murdering AJ Quartermaine?" the judge asked..

Courtney looked at her family.She had to do it..Jason was always protecting them Now it was her turn.

"Yes your honor,I killed him,he tormented my whole family,he lied and schemed and I could hadle it anymore,I went into his room just to tell him that he couldnt control me anymore.."

Silence fell over the courtroom...Everyone was hanging on her every word...

"And he told me that as long as he was alive he would make my life a living hell...I just couldnt take it anymore..I grabbed the pillow and placed it over his head..."

"Courtney dont say anything," Ric said as he looked at her.

"Mr.Durant,Mr.Lancing and Mr.Ward in my chambers now," the judge said..

"Bailif dont let her out of your sight," the judge said as she looked at Courtney...

Sonny and Carly both rushed to Courtney...

"What the hell are you doing?" Carly asked furious at her best friend..

"Courtney I will fix it ok dont worry," Sonny said..

"No ok this is the only way,no one can know that Micheal killed AJ,ok Sonny and you cant go to prison you wouldnt last a day..This is the only way.." Courtney said...

"No you cant do this.Its not your job to fix this..." Jason said as he walked up to them.

"Its not yours either," she told him with tears in her eyes...

"Its no ones job,ok no one is confessing..." Sonny was cut off as Durant,Ric and Justus came out of the judges chambers...

Justus shooke his head at Sonny while Durant had a grin on his face...

Ric walked up to Jason,Carly,Sonny and Courtney...He looked at Courtney and felt bad for her...

"I wish I didnt have to do this.."he said as he looked at Sonny...

"Dont do it Ric...Dont do it," Sonny screamed at his younger brother..

"Sonny your free to go all the charges against you have been dropped..." Ric said ...

"No Ric dont..You do this and its done your dead to me.." Sonny said as he looked at his brother with hate in his eyes...

"Courtney Matthews..You under arrest for the murder of AJ Quartermaine..."

"Courtney Matthews..Your under arrest for the murder of AJ Quartermaine.." Ric said as he took the officers hand cuffs and placed them on Courtney...

"Ric this isnt right,Coutrney didnt kill Aj,and you know it," Carly yelled...

"You have the right to remian silent,you have the right to an attory,anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.." Ric continue..

"Ket her go, She didnt do it,I did," Jason yelled...

"Jason, stop it you didnt kill AJ,you were with me," Sam said as she made her way up front..

"Well Mr.Morgan it isnt gonna work this time,Courtney will be prosicuted for what she did and theres nothing you can do about it," John spat out..

"Excuse us," Ric said as he led Courtney out of the courtrrom in hadncuffs...

"Oh my god,what the hell are we going to do," Carly asked as she face Jason and Sonny.

"We will get her out of this," Sonny replied as he took his cell phone out...

"Yeah Carly,leav it to us,no planing or schemeingol?" Jason told her...

"Jason I will help any way I can," Sam said as she hugged him...

"Ok thanx Sam," he said eager to get out of there...

"I'm going to the policstation," Jason said as he grabbed his coat..

"I'm going too," Carly said following her best friend...

"I'll be there..Jason I need to.." Sonny began...

"I know,just go..Get everythign started.." Jason said as he looked at Carly.

"Sam I wills see you later," Jason said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the courtrrom.

PCPD

Mac Scorpion was sitting at his desk when he saw a group of people barge inside...

Fist it was the media,reporters folowed by their camermen...

Finally he saw Ric walking in and he had Courtney Matthews in handcuffs...

"What the hell is going on,arent you supposed to be at Sonnys trial," Mac asked...

"I was,untill Courtney here decided to confess to killing AJ," Ric replied...

"I see,get her in the interigation room..N one talks to her..NO ONE..Especially not her brother or Morgan" Mac gave the order to everyone..

Courtney was led into the interigation room...They cuffed her hand to the table...

She felt like she couldnt breath..Her heart was beating fast and her knees were shaking...She stood up just to see Jason and Carly walk in...

She knew they were there to get her out..But she couldnt let them.Because if she doesnt confess the Sonny will go to prison,and he cant survive there..She was brought ut of her thoughts as she heard her best friend yelling up a storm...

"You let me in there right now...Ok you rent-a-cop.." Carly yelled at the security guard...

"I'm sorry ma'm Comissioner Scorpio said no one goes in.." the officer replied scared to look the woman in theyes..

"I dont care if the pope came down and told you what to do,now move out of my way," Carly yelled again...

"Carly,stop your making a scene.." Jason tried to calm her down..

"I'm making a scene..They dragged an innocent woman off to jail and I'm the bad guy,"she spay back...

"We have a good case Carly,Courtney is going away for a long time,"Ric said..

"A good-case? You wouldnt know a good case if it bit you in the ..And didnt you say that about Sonny also.Your all uselsess...Now let me in there or do I have to call Max," she asked...

"Carly,calm down," Jaosn said again...

"MAX..." Carly screamed...

Just then Max came in...Giving a dirty look to Ric and a questioning one to Jason...

"Yes Max said..

"Gte him," Carly said as she pointed to the security guard.."Out of my way.."

"Yes ma'm.." Max said ashe approached the security guard..

"Max you dont go near officer Lopez," Ric warned...

Max turned around and gave Ric a big smile...

"What are you goig to do? Arerst me?" Max asked...

"As a matter of fact I.." Ric was cut off as he saw Max pic up Officer Lopez and moved him out of Carly's way...

"Thank you," Carly said as she ran inside and locked the door behind her...

"Officer Smith you arrest him right now," Ric told anotehr officer as he walked towards the interigation room...

"Carly open this door..." Ric yelled...

"Whta happened,I thought I said no one goes in..." Mac asked as he walked up to the group...

"Yeah well carly is in there," Ric replied..

"Great,you know whats going to happen now,Carly will talk her into retracting her statment and we again will have another unsolved murder..

"Your all ididots,how does a 125 pound woman go past 3 officers and a district attorney?"John asked as he walked up to the group of people...

Interigation Room

"Carly waht are you doing here,and why are you locking the door?" Courtney asked as her best friend came in..

'To get you out of here and so we wount be interupted," Carly said as she took a seat oppiste her best friend...

"Ok now you need to umm i dont know plead insanity,umm retract your statment,"Carly said as she rubbed her forhead...

"What? No ok look I killed AJ and I will pay for it,ok this way is easier..,"Courtney said as she looked Carly in the eys...

"Easier? How do you see that."Carly asked ...

"Well Micheal will have his father and you guys can be a fam.." she was cut off by Carly.

"Your his family Courtney,he wount have his aunt..This is not the way to make this go away," Carly said as if she was pleading with Courtney...

"I'm scared," Courtney said quietly...

"Oh sweetie,this isnt the answer.Ok Sonny and Jase they will fill fix it," Carly said as she stood up and hugged her best friend.

"We will beat it toge.." Carly was cut off by Ric yelling through the door...

"Carly your making it worse for Courtney,open this dorr right now.." He yelled...

"Open it Carly, I know what I have to do..."Courtney said..

"Ok,Just think about your family,they need you ok..I need you."Carly hugged her once again and walked to open the door...

"Ok Ok keep your pants on Ric," she said as she opened the door...

Now excuse us Carly,Mac and I have to take Courtney's statment." Ric said...

"I'll be right outside,"Carly said as she walked out.

"Well Ms.Matthews,are you ready to do this?"Mac asked..

"Look Courtney whatever Carly told you to say wount work." Ric told Courtney.

"I dont know what your talking about," Courtney said as she thought about her family,"I killed AJ."

PCPD

"Well," Jason sai as Carly walked out...

"I tried to get through to her," Carly said as she approached Jason..

"Did you?" he asked.

"I dont know," Carly replied...

"Well if it isnt the mobsters moll,you know Carly you could have had a great life,instead you chose to throw it away on a bunch of criminals," John told his daughter.

"You need to stay away from her,"Jasone warned theold man.

"I can see my daughter when,"John began...

"You listen to me,your not my father,younever were,you used my son today to further your vendetta against Sonny,and now you think you'll win by putting an innocent woman in jail,"carly told her father with hate in her eyes..

"You dont exist to me,from now on your the enemy,and you will eb treated like one,"Carly said as tears filled her eyes..

"Your the perfect mob wife,where is your so0called husband anyway," John asked.

Just then Sonny walked in with Marco,who was folowed by Justus...

"Well speak of teh Godfather," Durant mocked.

"I'm here to get my sister out of here,and no one is going to stop me,You may be Carly's father but your my enemy,'Sonny said..

"He's not my father,"Carly said as she locked eyes with Sonny.

"I will leave you three to your business,I believe I have a murder to put behind bar's,"Durant said as he walked off.

"Any news," Sonny aksed.

"No they are questioning her right now,Carly tried to talk her out of it,but were not sure what she's going to do," Jason said.

'She said she was scared," Carly said quietly.

Jason's heart broke when Carly said that,Courtney was scared,she was to geniuine to go to prison,she was doing his job,it wasnt up to her to protect everyone.

"Damn it,why didnt I see this coming," Jason asked.

"Its not your fauly,Jase,no one knew she was going to confess,I dont think she even knew untill she was up on the stand."Carly told Jason.

"Ok I got a plan,it could get dangerous," Sonny whispered to Jason.

"Ok,whatever it takes to get Courtney out of here," Jason replied.

Just then the door to the interigation room opened and Ric walked out..

"Well,did Courtney retract her statmnet?" Sonny asked..

"No Sonny,she didnt,she made a full confession,shes being booked right now," Ric answered back..

Ric walked away from the trio...Carly began o cry while Sonny and Jason just stared at each other...

"So what now? Does she have to go to trial," Carly asked as she tried to wip her eyes.

"No way,it wount get that far,"Sonny said...

"What do you want to do,"Jason asked.

"We move tonight," Sonny said as he looked thorught the window of the room that held his baby sister prisoner.

Sonny Corinthos was talking to his second in comand when John Durant approcahed the two..

John:"You both listen to me,Courtney is going away for a ling time.Now you guys can try anything..It would be my pleasure to get you two locked up also..."

Sonny:"You know your a coward..Your trying to get through me through my sister.Your a pathetic excuse for a man."

Sonny and Jason shared a look as John smirked and walked off...

Sonny:"Ok Carly is home with the boys and Bobbie..So she has an alibi...Did you talk to Sam?"

Jason:"Yeah she agreed to be my alibi.."

Sonny:"And I ..Well dont worry about me...I'll figure something out.."

Jason:"Ok let's go...I will pick you up at around 2:45.."

Sonny:"Yeah sounds good..You know there can be no mistakes..We cant afford them"

Jason:"Yeah I know.Dont worry.We will get her out!"

Later That Night...

Json Morgan stood behind the warehouse ordering his men around.Everyone had a special job that needed to be done correctly...

The men walked off into their positions...just as Sonny Corinthos arrived...

Jason:"Hey...Everything set?"

Sonny:"Yeah..Listen Jason..Tonight..You know what we have to do..Anyone that gets in our way has to be taken out."

Jason:"Yeah Sonny I know...What about..Ric..You know he is in there just waiting for us.."

Sonny stared at the dark sky over them...It was going to rain...Rain...

Sonny:"I said anyone."

Jason:"Sonny we will get her out.."

Sonny:"Yeah I know..I cant help but feel..I dont know how I feel..I mean she's in there and I feel hopeless."

Jason:"I'm scared for her too,but she is tough and we will get her out and get her out of this mess."

Sonny:"Courtney loves the rain.."

Jason looked at Sonny..He too loved the rain..It was the beginning for them..But it was also the end..

Jason:"Ok lets get going.."

Sonny's Penthouse

Carly walked int to find Laticia on the ocuh watching a movie..

Carly:"Hey..."

Laticia:"Hey...Is everything ok.."

Carly:"No..I mean what has happened to my family?" she said as she looked at the ground...

Laticia":"It wil be ok.Things will work out."

Just then they heard a scream come from up stairs...Both woman ran up the stairs...They heard the same scream again come from Micheal's room..

Micheal:"Mommy..." he screamed again...

Carly:"I'm here baby,"she said as she held her son in her arms..

Laticia gave her a look and left the room...

Carly:"What happened Mr.Man?" she asked calmly.

Micheal:"I had this bad dream mommy,aunt Courtney was running and someone was chasing her and then she was gone..I yelled for her but she didnt come back.." Micheal said as he buried his head into his mothers arms..

Carly:"Honey it will be ok..Aunt Courtney will be all right.Your dad and Uncle Jason will make sure of it..Now lets get you into bed,ok?"

Micheal:"Ok.. Just will you tell aunt Courtney that I love her?"

Carly:"Of course I will baby." she said as tears filled her eyes.

Carly put her son back into bed and snuggled his blankets close to him..She gently stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Carly left Micheal's room..she stoped by Morgans and made sure he was ok..She made her way downstairs as she saw that Laticia had left...She made her way to the couch as she sat down she heard a noise..

She turned arount o see Sonny walking out of the kitchen...

Carly:"Hey..Any news..I mean your getting her out..Tonight...Everything is set.." she said as she jumped up..

Sonny:"Carly..Will you just calm down..Ok calm down.." he said as he ushered her to the couch...

Carly:"Ok..Look I'm nervous can you blame me?"

Sonny:"No I guess I cant...Look you know I dont like to talk about the business.."

Carly:"This isnt business Sonny,its your sister god damn it..She is my family too..I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on." she said as she looked deep into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny:"Your right..Everything is set..We get her out tonight.."

Across The Hall

Jason walked in to see Sam sitting on the ocuch reading a magazine...

Sam:"Hey...Whats going on?" she said jumping up as she saw him walk thorugh the door...

Jason:"Hey..Well its all set..Courtney will get out tonight.." he said as she sat down..

Sam:"Ok...What happens after that? Does she move out of the country or what?"

Jason:"Look..We havent gotten that far..We have to get her out first.."

Sam:"Ok I'm sorry to ask all these quesions..I'm just worried about you."

Jason:"Its ok..If you have something to ask me just ask."

Sam:"Well I mean are you thinking about getting back together with her..I know this will bring you too close...I just want to know before I make a complete fool of myself."

Jason:"No..Sam..I told you I'm with you now..Courtney and I are over.."

Sam:"I love you.."

Jason:"Yeah." he said as he kissed her.

Just then there was a knock on the door...Jason pulled away from Sam to go open the door...

Sonny:"Hey..You ready?.."

Jason:"Yeah lets go,"he said as he glanced back at Sam.

Sam:"Be careful.." she said,but it was to late they were all ready gone out the door...

Sam picked up her magazine and began where she left off...And then there was another knock on the door..

Sam:"Hey did you guys forge.." she stoped herself when she saw Carly standing there..

Carly:"Hey neighbor," she said as she walked past Sam and into the penthouse.

Sam:"What do you wnat?" she asked as she shut the door..

Carly:"Well I hate waiting and since Sonny and Jason wouldnt let me tag along I decided to come over here and do one of my favourite things.."

Sam:"Oh yeah,whats that?" she asked curious.

Carly:"Make your life a living hell," she said with a huge grin on her face.

Untill next time...

Mia


End file.
